Reveal Yourself
by Rose Kathryns
Summary: A collection of shorts in which Merlin reveals his magic to various people, at various times, with various outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you, Emrys."

Merlin looked at the druid and sighed. "You do not need to thank me. You know I will always be here if you should ever need me. I am always ready to help my people." He shook the druid leader's hand, and turned back to the flabbergasted crew of knights and king.

"Your people?" Arthur gaped.

"Yes Arthur. I have been in hiding for so long, but now that the war has been won I need not hide any longer."

"You're a sorcerer, a .. a druid?"

Merlin laughed slightly. "No Arthur. I have magic but I am no sorcerer. Sorcerer's must learn their magic. Mine has always been with me. Since before I could speak, I could use magic."

"My Lord, if I may interrupt." came in Iseldir.

"Of course."

"I beg your pardon, King Arthur, but it is not to you whom I was referring."

Arthur looked as if he has been slapped, with varying degrees of shock from the rest of the knights. Except for Gwaine of course, he was trying not to laugh.

"So Merlin is royalty now?"

"Sire, he is much more than that. Merlin is a man of prophecy. In our lore, he is named Emrys. He is as powerful as any god you can imagine; with power over life and death and a magic that has never before been seen, nor will ever be seen again. For centuries we have waited for him, for he is destined for greatness. He will be the one to guide the Once and Future King into uniting all of Albion, and he will return magic to that land. He is worshipped here."

"Iseldir I have told you- "

"Emrys, it is true. You have given us hope, and a reason to live. I thank you for that." The druid sank into a low bow, and the entire camp followed suit; hundreds of men, women, and children.

Arthur watched his manservant closely. At first he had seemed uncomfortable, but now he radiated strength and composure. _Even confidence _Arthur thought, as Merlin began to speak.

"Stand. You do not need to bow to me. I am not a god. I am not perfect. I am just a man. True as it may be that I have power, I remind you that all of you do too. You are a people of magic. You are honest and good, and you will be rewarded for as long as you continue down this path. Over the past month of battle, you have lost loved ones. You have lost friends. You have lost innocents. Do not forget them. Live each day for them. Morgana has lost, but Mordred has not. Fight him and his corruption for the purity of the magic that you preserve. Trust in King Arthur. He is kind and just. I believe that he will do what he believes to be right. He is the Once and Future King. If you do not trust my word, then trust in prophecy. Remember that you may always turn to me for help and guidance, I will never turn you away. Longevity and goodwill to you all."

It was silent for a moment, and then came the roaring applause. Someone cried out "**Long live Almighty Emrys!**" and it became a chant that echoed through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Gwen stood, wide eyed, at what her best friend had just shown her. _No. This isn't right. This is criminal, it's wrong, it's insanity, completely impossible, it's"_

"Beautiful." she breathed.She watched as the pale yellow fire danced over Merlin's hand, mesmerized. "It doesn't hurt you?"

"Not at all."

"But it's fire."

"It is," Merlin grinned, "but it's **my** fire." They stood in silence for a moment, before Merlin stopped. "I was born like this Gwen. Since I was small-"

"I don't care." she said seriously. "I don't care that you have magic, Merlin. You are my best friend. I mean you're clumsy and ridiculous and apparently a sorcerer, but it doesn't matter."

"You can't tell Arthur."

"I wasn't planning to."

And there they stood, smiling at each other like lunatics, in the middle of a lonely corridor, at quarter to one in the morning until Gwen said,

"Show me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the favourite-ing and following the story! I assume that you're all writing on here, so you know how much it means to someone when they know that their work is appreciated! I know that the beginning and end of these chapters are abrupt, but I like it that way; it means you can image the before and after for yourself. Please review, and send me suggestions for people/scenarios/series you want to see? Thanks again! ~RK**

**3**

"So when were you planning on telling Arthur?" Gwaine sat next to Merlin and stared into the fire, a serious (and rather un-Gwaine) expression on his face.

"Tell Arthur what?"

"Oh come on Merlin. Stop pretending! You know, I'd considered it in the past. I suspected, but I thought that I must be insane. I thought that you would've told me!"

"Gwaine I don't-"

"Magic Merlin." his voice dropped dangerously, "You have magic, and you never told me."

"Really?" Merlin almost laughed, "You're offended?"

"I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"Then how could you not trust me?"

"Gwaine I think you're missing the big picture here."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, Merlin, what **is** the big picture?"

"Magic is outlawed, and you talk a lot when you drink." Gwaine sat stunned for a minute, before a smile spread across his face. He looked at his magical friend, chuckled, and then shoved him roughly off the log. Merlin laughed.

"You know it's true."

"Yeah I suppose. Good call Merlin. I don't really fancy watching you die."

Merlin pulled himself back onto the makeshift bench. "Glad to hear that." The silence was comfortable. "You suspected me?"

"I think the princess has gotten lucky one too many times, and you were the only one who was constantly there."

"I'm impressed."

"Surprised you, did I?"

"Definitely. I thought for sure you'd be brain dead by now from the drink."

"I'm surprised Arthur's not, from the black outs. He should really stop getting himself knocked unconscious."

"I have to disagree with you. It would be rather inconvenient for me."

"That is the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I wanted to write a Merlin/Morgana reveal, but my original one ended up as an entirely new story (The Day Will Come, for anyone interested ;) Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! You guys have subscribed to the story, so help me make it as good as possible! Send me people you want to see Merlin reveal his magic to! Give me scenarios! You're all creative people, let me know! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy! ~RK**

**4**

Merlin knocked softly on the door.

"Lady Morgana?"

"Come in, Merlin."

The hinges complained softly as the door was opened and closed, and Merlin walked into the room.

"I have your sleeping draft."

Morgana sat in front of her mirror with a brush in one hand, but paid no attention to her hair whilst Merlin was in the room. He looked at her for a few moments, noticing the bags under her eyes, and how her smile was one of a court lady, and not the Morgana he knew.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing, I -"

"Morgana," Merlin walked over to her, and brushed her cheek gently, "what's wrong?"

The smile fell from her face as she collapsed into him, sobbing.

"I'm so scared Merlin. So so scared."

"Shhh." he stroked her hair gently "Why are you scared? What did you dream?"

"It's not what I have seen. It is why I see things." She pulled herself upright, worry etched into her face. "Merlin, I think I have magic. I can't tell Uther, he'd kill me, and I can't force Arthur into choosing between me and his father, I just don't know-" she broke off, trying hard to contain her tears. Merlin pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"You are not alone."

"Wha-"

"Shh, just watch." He let Morgana go, and smiled at her reassuringly. He made a loose fist, and his eyes flashed gold. He opened his hand to give Morgana a single white rose.

"White roses mean secrecy. Most fitting don't you think?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: you are all wonderful, thanks so much for the love! I really am having a hard time thinking of people and situations for Merlin though! Pleasepleasepleaseplease help me out! Send in a review with who you want to see him confess to, or where, or when, or anything! Your help is greatly appreciated! ~RK**

**5**

This was why Merlin didn't drink, or rather, why he didn't drink with the knights .. usually. It had been a long day. Training had been more brutal than usual – Arthur was in one of his moods – and everyone felt the need for a pint. Or two pints... or four. They were all very loud when they drank, and Gwaine almost always tried to boast about things he had done before he came to Camelot. Tonight was no different, but as soon as he started talking, everyone else did too. Soon they had all told at least one story of grandeur, and were all looking at Merlin expectantly.

"C'mon Meeerlin." Gwaine slurred, "You've been with the princess long enough. You gotta have a stoory."

"There was one time," started Leon, chuckling, "that Merlin here actually picked up a sword."

This started a round of laughter that was much too loud for the "joke" that had been told.

"I could take any of you!" cried Merlin, "Right now! Who wants to fight me?"

"Meeerlin, no one's gonna fight you."

"Why not? I killed Nimueh on The Isle of the Blessed! I'm a Dragonlord,I've saved your asses more times than I can count, and," he lowered his voice dramatically "I'm the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived."

For a moment there was silence, and then roaring laughter. They were lucky that they were the only ones left in the pub, and that none of them would even remember the conversation in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You can thank the wonderful, amazing, lovely ComicEssence for the next few chapters, and for the inspiration for this one! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I explain why in the most recent chapter of The Day Will Come if you want to know (I don't feel like rewriting it all) Thanks so much for the love for this story, and remember to review!**

**6**

The only thing Hunith had ever wanted was a peaceful life. She lived in a closely knit community where everyone got along. She was a simple woman, with simple wants. All she ever needed was enough food to feed herself, and the basic necessities. She was happy with just that. Then she fell in love with a Dragonlord. He had come to Ealdor, foreign and wanted, and she was intrigued by him. Their love had been like a firework: you know it's coming, and it's loud and beautiful and obvious, but over much too quickly. She soon found herself alone with her newborn son Merlin. The thought of losing her husband though, was somewhat softened by the child. He reminded her so much of his father; and then one day his eyes flashed gold, and he floated his favourite bear towards himself to sleep with. Hunith could only smile. He was more like his father then she had thought possible. Her life would never be simple now, with a son born with magic and Camelot so close, but maybe that was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! Mad writer's block is a pain in the ass, but I hear that longer chapters make up for it..? Reviews make authors write faster ;)**

**7**

Something was wrong with Merlin. Gwaine knew there was. He couldn't figure it out though, which is how the plan of following the poor manservant came about. Merlin had been acting strangely. He wasn't laughing, he wasn't sarcastic, he listened to Arthur without complaint, and the goofy grin that seemed plastered to his face hadn't made an appearance for the past week. People had started to worry about him, even if Merlin himself didn't know it.

Unfortunately though for Gwaine, Merlin went about his day as usual. There were no nervous glances, or secret meetings in shadowed alleyways (though that might have been what Gwaine was hoping for) and instead, Merlin drifted through his tasks in a kind of far away manner. It was as if his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. Gwaine found himself almost bored. Of course he loved Merlin like a brother, and was determined to get to the bottom of this particular swamp, but he could be training or flirting or _drinking_ instead of sitting just outside the armoury listening to the sound of Arthur's sword being sharpened. It wasn't until he saw Merlin leaving Camelot just after dark that anything unusual happened.

He wasn't dressed as he normally was. Of course the boots and shirt were the same, but he wore a dark cloak that swept behind him and made him look taller. It wouldn't have been so peculiar if it hadn't been the middle of summer, when cloaks were actually needed. He also seemed to be carrying something that looked like a stick. Gwaine set off tailing the servant as he had done all day, but with a renewed interest. This was what was wrong. Whatever Merlin was doing, it left a knot in the knight's stomach.

Merlin weaved through trees, bushes, and logs with a gracefulness that he obviously thought wasn't necessary during hunts. He barely made a sound, and the dark cloak combined with next to no moonlight actually made it semi–difficult to follow him. Merlin was slowly getting farther and farther away, but maybe that was a good thing, because he suddenly stopped and turned around; Gwaine just managed to hide himself behind a tree.

"Show yourself." Gwaine had never heard Merlin use this tone before. It wasn't lighthearted or playful, it was demanding, and sent chills down his spine. He dared not move. "I know you're there. You've been following me all day, I'm not an idiot." he sighed "I warn you to turn back now, continuing to follow me will only result in the worst for you. Tell your master that I've gotten his messages, and that threats will do nothing but irritate me. If he mentions Arthur or Ealdor again I will have to take matters into my own hands. I do not promise to spare his life." There was a silence, and Gwaine was about to step out from behind the trees and ask Merlin what the **hell** was going on, but someone else beat him to it. To his right, someone stood up from their position of crouching behind the bushes, and to confuse Gwaine even more, he bowed.

"Forgive me, Lord Emrys. I am just the messenger. I am bound to my master by a magic that I cannot undo." Merlin nodded and began to talk, but the new arrival held up his hand, silencing him. "Please. You must know that I will always be loyal to you. We have waited so long for you. I am blessed to be alive at this glorious moment in history."

"I thank you for your allegiance, but do not turn me into a hero. You are a messenger, so deliver my message. Go."

The man nodded, turned and ran; Merlin turned and walked into the clearing, and Gwaine had no idea what was going on. Emrys? **Lord** Emrys? Merlin was Merlin. He was the foolish manservant who was the only person who could speak freely with King Arthur. He was witty, and clumsy, and actually quite intelligent. This wasn't Merlin. Whoever this was, he was sly, powerful, and dangerous.

Gwaine heard a roaring coming from Merlin's direction, and forgetting about his cover, ran to help the poor man. It wasn't until Gwaine saw him standing in the middle of the clearing, staff in hand, that he realized the roar had come from the "poor man" himself. It shouldn't have been possible. That roar wasn't human. It was ancient, and demanding, and (there's that word again) _powerful_.

Merlin wasn't powerful. He was weak. He was clumsy. Merlin couldn't even hold a sword properly to defend himself, never mind carry this power inside of him. And surely, someone with that much strength wouldn't be able to hide it? They'd stick out like a sore thumb. They'd have to draw attention to themselves. It was impossible for someone powerful to be a manservant, it just was. But still, Gwaine didn't dare walk into the clearing. The tension surrounding the young man was palpable. He was anxious.

This was why Gwaine had started following him in the first place, wasn't it? To find out what was wrong? It would be a waste to reveal himself now and blow the whole operation. No, he would just wait here.. in the bushes. He would see who Merlin was meeting, and why he was dressed like that and .. what was that in the sky? It was too big to be a bird but... _you're kidding me._ No. No, no, no,no, no, no. That was _not_ a dragon. It wasn't, it couldn't be, Arthur killed the Great Dragon years ago, and that was the last dragon _ever. _

As much as Gwaine tried to convince himself that he was seeing things, he couldn't ignore the fact that it landed at Merlin's feet, and that Merlin didn't seem to be afraid. On the contrary, he seemed more at ease now than he had all day. He was so at ease, in fact, that he broke into a grin and placed his hand on the dragon's snout in greeting.

"That must have been the fastest you've come to me, Kilgarrah." _Kilgarrah?_

"Well, young warlock, you were lucky that I was in the area." _Young warlock?_

"Oh were you?" Merlin stepped away from the beast, taking him in with a sceptical look on his face, "And why was that?"

"You need not worry about Camelot. You know well that I will not do anything to the city."

"Only because I commanded you otherwise."

"Because I value my life more than revenge. I cannot attack because I have no choice but obey you as the last Dragon Lord, but believe me, I trust that if I did attack again you would hold to your promise. I do not wish to be slain by your hand." _Dragon Lord?_

"And I do not wish to kill you. Why were you in the area."

"Morgana."

There it was. The one magic word that turned Merlin's heart to ice, his face to stone, and his eyes to fire.

"What is she doing?"

"She's trying to recruit druids. The witch is gaining in numbers young one. You must make yourself useful in the upcoming war."

"So it is time."

"Not quite. I believe that the time is approaching faster than it ever has, but it is not quite upon us."

"I called you for a reason, Kilgarrah, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Take the staff." he gestured to what he held, "I have feared a war. I have seen what will happen Kilgarrah. Visions are not pretty things, even when they bring pretty futures, and this future is definitely not that. You must hide the staff. We cannot let Morgana find it. If she does, she will bring around the fall of Camelot. I have spent too long protecting the prat's royal behind to let _her _ruin everything."

Gwaine was still processing the fact that Merlin was having a calm and composed conversation with a dragon, but was focused enough to know a few facts:

1. The Great Dragon wasn't dead

2. Merlin found talking to dragons acceptable behaviour

3. Morgana was Merlin's enemy

4. Merlin was a powerful warlock, and the last Dragon Lord

**5. War was coming**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**A/N: Thank you all sososo much for sticking with me, I'm probably one of the most irregular posters in the history of ever so I really appreciate your support! Please remember to review and tell me what reveals you want. Seeing as the season's over and we're waiting for season 5, suggestions are a huuuge help!**

** Based off of episode 3 of season 1, when Gwen is accused of witchcraft.**

He couldn't just let her die. She was his friend, the only friend he had in Camelot. She was gentle and kind and would never hurt anyone. Merlin took a deep breath and began walking towards the solid wood doors that lead to the main hall. He paused at the door, briefly wondering if he should interrupt, before laughing humorlessly at himself. _You're about to confess to sorcery, I think he can handle being interrupted._

The doors swung open, and Merlin marched in. Arthur was there, stood in front of his father and trying not to gesture wildly. Gesturing was his tell. It meant that Arthur was negociating.

"My Lord."

Both Pendragons looked towards him, Uther with schooled indifference, and Arthur with exasperation.

"What is it _Mer_lin?"

"It's about Gwen."

"Nothing you say will help the witch, boy, she has been found guilty."

"Then your justice is wrong, Your Highness."

Uther looked as if someone had slapped him. "You dare -"

"It was me. I'm the sorcerer you've been looking for."

"Merlin what are you doing," Arthur hissed "this is no time to be messing around. I understand that Gwen was a friend of yours but -"

"It's true."

Arthur turned back to his father. "Forgive him, Sire, he's grieving. He was close with the accused, I fear he may not be entirely at his senses."

Merlin laughed. "You may be right about that, but it doesn't change anything. Gwen is innocent. I made the poultice myself. I saw how she was suffering and I only wanted to help her. Tom was a good man." Uther made to interrupt, but Merlin raised his hands and with a flash of golden eyes the king could no longer speak nor move. "He didn't deserve to die, but you killed him anyway because you fear those with magic in our blood. We are not evil Highness. We are born as neutral as anyone, but it is people like you who shape us. You kill without second thought, and so we seek revenge. If you were merciful Camelot would be different. Unfortunately, it seems like we'll have to wait for the next king." He turned to Arthur, who was under no spell and just too shocked to speak, and bowed. "Arthur Pendragon. You are going to be a mighty king. There are legends about you. Well, about us. I'd tell you them, but it's not good for a man too know too much about his own destiny."

"You have magic." Arthur choked out.

"Yup!" Merlin grinned, but his face fell at the look on Arthur's face. "Arthur, I would never hurt you. If I wanted you dead I would have had to simply not save you. If I wanted your father dead I've had many opportunities that I didn't take. You have never been under the influence of my magic, I promise you that. Now I shall be leaving. My spell on your father will break the moment I set foot outside of Camelot. Goodbye Arthur. May our paths cross again in the near future."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**A/N: Thank you so much to Emrys2093 for this suggestion! It was a little bit of a challenge (because come on, you want me to do a reveal with my otp that isn't in any way romantic) but I hope you enjoy it! Send me reveals you want to see! I'm out of ideas for the most part, so your suggestions get made into chapters pretty damn fast, I promise! Set before season 3, when Merlin actually needed to talk to work specific spells, and Morgana was still lovely.**

Bandits. There were always bandits weren't there? Merlin couldn't remember the last time he had gone on a hunt without running into some. Okay, well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but it happened often enough for no one to be surprised. Except Morgana. She was the factor that changed everything. Arthur and his men were used to dealing with rogues, they had plans and formations and duties, but now someone had to look after Morgana. They were trapped, the circle of bandits slowly closing in, and Arthur was glancing about wildly, trying to see where he could send her to be out of danger. The bandits, upon seeing the king thus distressed, wasted no time in attacking. The sound of metal clashing and scraping and slicing soon filled the air as Merlin pulled Morgana into a bush. They watched from between the branches, hoping that Arthur would be alright.

A man came from behind Arthur, and Merlin had to repress the instinct to have him miraculously trip over something that wasn't there. He couldn't help. Morgana was beside him, she would hear him muttering. Arthur turned around just in time to see the man, and impale him. That was the first close call. The second came not thirty seconds later, when a man swung his sword at Gwaine's back and by pure luck, he stepped forward at that moment. The third close call set Merlin on edge. Two men fought Arthur, and though Merlin had no doubt in the knight's skill, he was tired. Bandits kept appearing from bushes, dropping down from trees, it must've been a whole camp of them, and they must have planned for exactly this. One of the bandits aimed for Arthur's head, and he was only just stopped. That was it. He couldn't leave Arthur to do this alone.

"Morgana. Morgana listen to me."

She turned her head towards him, eyes wide and panic-filled.

"You need to trust me. Close your eyes and cover your ears."

"Merlin?"

"Please, Morgana."

She looked confused, and looked away. Slowly her hands came up to either side of her head. They continued to watch the fight. Eyes following every move. There was a rustling in the trees that had nothing to do with the wind, and everything to do with the man perched on one of the stronger branches.

"_Disgyn._" Merlin muttered, eyes flashing gold. The man, suddenly incredibly clumsy, fell backwards. Merlin sighed a breath of relief. A relief that lasted only until he saw Morgana staring at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Thanks so much to jade2nightwing for your reviews, and inspiration for this chapter! (I'll probably be basing more off the idea too) Set around the season 3 finale when Morgana has taken over the throne.**

"What?" Merlin's face paled, and he felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over him. Arthur looked at his feet, steeling himself and gathering the courage to look at his manservant – his friend – in the eye.

"You should leave. You're not a soldier. You can still go back to Ealdor, and be safe there."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"It's not a punishment _Mer_lin. We don't know how strong Morgana is, or how long it will take us to overthrow her. It's going to be dangerous, and you're of better use with your mother. You're welcome back to Camelot whenever we've regained control."

"I'm better off with my mother?" rage tinted his voice. "I'm not useless Arthur. Believe it or not, I **can** fight."

"Really Merlin? Because you're useless with a sword."

The others had gathered around, not wanting to interfere, but knowing that they may need to. It was no breach of privacy, the ruin they were holed up in echoed loudly enough for even whispered conversations to travel.

"I don't need a sword to fight Arthur!"

"I suppose you disarm your opponents with your charm and wit then?"

Merlin sighed heavily. He walked away from the argument and dropped onto the floor, leaning against the rough stone wall. He looked up at Arthur, frustration and pain etched into his features. He was warring with himself, but Arthur had no idea why. Lancelot seemed to though.

"Merlin," he started, a warning edge to his tone "think before you say anything stupid."

He chuckled slightly. "Since when am I not stupid?" He let his smile fall, and returned his gaze to his hand, twisting his fingers together until he seemed to come to a decision. He looked straight at Arthur and held out a hand.

"_Forberne_."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO STILL READ THIS OH MY LORD I CANNOT EVEN WITH YOU ALL. This can be any time you want, probably more season 3/4? Warning: this is a little bit sad with a happy ending? Kind of?**

He was dying. He knew he was dying. The attack has come from nowhere, a flurry of arrows as they rode through a valley and he has been unlucky enough to be shot not once but three times. But Arthur was safe and that was all that mattered.

He slid off his horse, the arrow sticking out of his thigh snapping with a too loud crack as he hit the ground. He heard his name somewhere in the distance, his eyes blurred and he coughed scarlet liquid. Two arrows stuck out of his back. That voice called his name again, closer this time, and he felt someone holding him; "Merlin, Merlin _please.._" The world swam into focus around him and it was Arthur, of all people, by his side.

"I told you we should've gone around."

"Well Merlin, I'm not inclined to listen to fool manservants."

"Well I'm not as much of a fool as you thought."

"Apparently."

The banter comforted Merlin, setting his mind at ease. He tried to smile, but his blood coated lips did nothing but twitch. Arthur swallowed thickly as he forced himself to speak:

"You're going to be okay. We're going to get you back to Camelot, Gaius will fix you up and you'll be cleaning my chambers in no time at all."

"Arthur." It was hard to speak. The world was blurring again, going dark. "You know that I will serve you until the day I die."

"And that day is not today."

"Don't be a fool. I am just your servant Arthur. I am easily replaced."

"Yes, and maybe with someone who does what he's told."

"That's no fun-" his sentence broke off with a racking cough, spitting blood and wasting air that he desperately needed.

"Shh. Don't try and speak, it'll only make it worse."

"Clotpole." It was the last thing he said before the light faded from his eyes.

The knights were deathly silent, tears welling but refusing to fall. Arthur sat for a moment longer before closing his friend's eyes and lying him gently on his side. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Knights put their lives on the line, knights and kings and warriors but not manservants. For a moment Arthur seriously considered knighting him there. How many times had Merlin provided him counsel, good advice, support? How many times had he said exactly the right thing at the right time? He may have been useless with a sword but he was an asset to Camelot in more ways then one. It was at that moment that Arthur realized exactly how much he was going to miss the idiot.

"We're bringing him back and burying him properly." His voice was steadier than he felt and his hands didn't shake when he slowly pulled the arrows out of Merlin's limp form. He didn't waver when he lay Merlin on his back; but if a tear decided to loose itself from his eyes then no one thought less of him.

He had to convince himself to move. Convince himself that sitting and staring was going to do nothing. He couldn't bring people back from the dead. Still he sat there. He didn't want to risk it. Maybe if he willed it, it would happen. He coughed roughly once and blinked all emotion out of his face, preparing to stand. He would have to look at his men eventually and it was better if he seemed-

Was that colour coming back into Merlin's face? How? What- Yes he was definitely not as pale as he should've been with all that blood loss. Was- Were his fingers _glowing_?

Arthur stumbled back a few paces, pulling out his sword. Merlin was clearly being possessed by some form of magic and no matter how much it would hurt him, he would fight it. Even if it meant fighting Merlin.

The unearthly blue glow began to spread, cold and haunting. It moved over his arms and his shoulders, never slowing. It was as if it was radiating from Merlin himself changing colour as soon as it reached his chest. Golden light now poured from his skin, wrapping the manservant like a blanket and pulsing in time with a heartbeat that should have stopped.

Merlin's eyes flew open with a burst of light and a gust of wind that flattened the grass in a circle around him. He gasped in a deep breath, his panting eventually slowing to a normal man's breathing.

"Merlin?" The voice was tentative, and if Arthur hadn't known it came from him he would have wondered who spoke.

Merlin groaned and rolled on his side to look at the small frightened group.

"That was extremely unpleasant and I never want to do it again."


End file.
